


Christmas 2013

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam is a bit nervous to meet Cait's parents for Christmas at the Balfe's.





	1. Meeting the Parents

" It will be okay Heughan. They are just Cait's parents. No big deal. They raised a wonderful person so they must be wonderful. Right?" Sam is attempting to sync himself up before heading to Cait's childhood home for Christmas. He has meet parents before, of course but this is different. It was the first time he will be meeting the parents of someone he is in love with. Their approval was paramount to him winning her stubborn heart.

" Sam? Are you ready?" Cait's voice reachs him through his trailer door. Ready? Well as much as he can be. He picks up the bag of presents and his coat and goes to join her.

" Remember, my da was the police chief. He repects a strong handshake and a man that meets his eyes." Cait nervously says as she drives them towards her parents house. 

" I know Cait. And your mum is a bit shy, your brothers and sisters are outgoing and your niece's and nephew's are rambunctious." 

" I guess I have told you are these, haven't I? I am just a bit nervous."

" You are not alone there. I am too."   
" Why?" 

" Because I will be meeting the family of a woman I am in love with. First time for that." 

Cait blushes mightly. " Please Sam. I am nervous enough."

" Pull over Cait, please." She gives him a questionable look but does it. 

" I know you aren't willing to admit the same. But it is how I feel. If you don't want me to tell your family that, if asked, I won't. I need to know how you want me to respond." 

Cait bites at her lip and looks down. She has been raised to be totally honest but must admit, if only to herself, that he is right. She was feeling something for him. It just scared her. 

" Cait?" 

" If asked, and you will be, we are Irish after all, tell the truth. I don't want your relationship with my family starting out with a lie." 

" Good." He says reaching over and given her a sweet gentle kiss." I do love you Cait. I will wait until you feel comfortable saying the same." She smiles at him and pulls back out. 

" Da mum. Meet Sam Heughan, my......ah co-star, friend, and well..we are dating."

" So Caitriona we can add boyfriend to that list, right? Nice to meet you Sam. I am _Balfe and this is my wife _ Balfe. Welcome and Happy Christmas." 

" Very nice to meet you sir ma'ma. Happy Christmas." 

" Hello Sam. Caitriona has told us a lot about you." Mrs Balfe says as they all walk into the front room. 

" Where is the rest of the crew?" Cait inquires looking around.

" They will be here in an hour or so. We wanted to get to know your young man a bit before he was mobbed." Her dad explains. Her young man grazes around the room. It is completely Christmas. Holy hangs from every available spot. A 8 foot tree stands proud in a corner. It is covered with lights, tinsel, and ornaments. The mantel is lined with stockings. And there is mistletoe over each door.

" Quite a festive room." Sam comments as, at Mr Balfe's request, he takes a seat by Cait on the couch.  
" Thank you Sam. I so enjoy this time of year."

" So Sam. Tell us about your family." Mr Balfe says. For the next half-hour, he does. 

" I am so sorry about your father. It is a hard thing to loss a parent." Mr Balfe says in sympathy. 

" Yes sir. I am just thankful I was able to reconnect with him." 

" Caitriona, join me in the kitchen for a moment." her mom insists. 

" Okay mum." When they stand, the men stand. Mr Balfe smiles at his daughter and her beau.

" Yes mum. What do you need help with?" Cait asks when they are alone. 

" I am making a small tea as dinner won't be served for a few hours. And your da wanted a few minutes alone with your man."

" Oh mum. He isn't going to interrogate him, is he?" 

" Don't worry dear. He just wants to know his intentions." 

" Bloody h*ll." Cait replies as she gets down the tea set and places it on the tray.

" Language, young lady. I would like to know the same." she says as she places sandwichs and crisps on the tray and tea, sugar, and milk." Your actions are confusing."

" How so mum?" 

" Well, he is here today. That says a lot. But so does your reluctance to call him boyfriend."

" Aye, I am conflicted mum."

" Tell me about it Caitriona."

" Sam, what do you feel for my daughter?" So there it was. Without any small talk. Straight out as Cait predicted.

" I am in love with her sir."

" And how does my Caitriona Mary feel?"


	2. How does Caitriona Mary Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are discussed.

" And how does my Caitriona Mary feel?"   
Caitriona Mary. Sam files her middle name away for future reference before answering her father's question. " She is fighting how I know she feels."

" Hummmm. Do you know why she would be fighting? Has she told you?" 

" Yes sir and not to step on your father's right to kick the arse of any man that hurts your little girl but, I have offered to do the same. Several times." 

Mr Balfe laughs outloud and slaps Sam on his back. " Good man Sam. I would have torn the bloody idiot limb from limb if allowed. But my daughter is stubborn. She wouldn't let me." 

" She wouldn't let me either." Sam says with real regret. 

" She is stubborn and independent. Two qualities her mum and I encouraged. Sometimes I wonder why. And because of her last serious relationship, she finds it hard to trust. I am sorry about all of that. Because if you really love her, you will have to prove it to her." 

" I really do and I have no problem putting in the work. She is well worth it."

" That she is son, that she is." 

" Let's talk Caitriona." her mum pats the stool in front of the breakfast bar," How many times have we talked here?" 

" Times beyond counting." Cait says with a smile.

" I will always remember the first boy talk we had. You were five. First week of school and were having trouble with...what was his name?

" " Danny mum. He keep chasing me around the playground." 

" Danny right. And so many after that. This became our talking spot. Our heart to heart place. So tell me Caitriona, what is up with you and your mate out there?" 

" He loves me mum. And that terrifies me."

Her mum reachs out and takes her daughters hand. " Ah sweetheart. And you keep looking back."

" I can't help it. What....what he did. You know how long it took me to get over that."

" I do. Ah Caitriona. If you don't let that go then he wins. He wins. Do you want that?" 

" No no I don't want that. But how to I trust. How do I get to the point where I can think of love without thinking of pain."

" Sweet girl. My sweet girl. How I hate that you associate love with pain. But to answer your question, day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, or even second by second. Can you trust him in this minute? Can I trust him in the next? Then hours, then days, and so on." 

" You make it sound easy." 

" I don't mean to. It won't be. You have to decide if it is worth it. If he is worth it. But either way, I want to see you live again." 

" Thanks mum." Cait stands up and hugs her tight.

" It is what mums are for. I will always be here. Should we go back out before your da puts poor Sam through the ringer?" 

" Oh lawd yes."

 

" I like you Sam but if you hurt my little girl I will kill you." 

" I expect nothing less."

" Little girl! Really da. I am 34." Both men jump a bit neither hearing the ladies reentrying the room.

" You will always be my little girl." 

" We brought tea. Dinner won't be ready for a few hours. Waiting on the others." Mrs Balfe explains. 

" Sounds wonderful. Thank you." Sam replies standing and offering to take the tray from her.

" Thank you Sam." They sit and have tea. Caitriona serves. 

" Why thank you Caitriona Mary." Sam says when she hands him a plate. 

" Oh da really."

" Sorry sweetie." 

" If it helps, I will tell you my full name." Sam offers.

" No need. Your mum did. Mum da," she gestures to Sam," Samwise Roland Heughan." 

" That's a ah...interesting name Sam." Mrs Balfe says.

" Yes ma'ma. My dad and mum were interesting people." 

" Sounds like." 

" Will you join me in the kitchen for a moment, baby?" Mrs Balfe says to her husband after they had talked and ate.

" Yes dear."

When they are out of the room, Sam moves closer to Cait. 

" How to you like my parents Sam?" she asks as he, unable to resist a moment longer, puts his arm around her drawing her closer. 

" I adore them. Your dad is a man's man and your mum is as strong as her daughter."

" So why am I in the kitchen?" Mr Balfe asks.

" Two reasons. First, your daughter wanted some alone time with her man and second, I wanted to ask what you think of Sam." 

" Alone time huh!" he turns and acts like he is heading back into the living room. 

" Oh no you don't. She is an adult. What do you think of Sam?" 

" I like him and more than that I respect him."

" Good because our daughter loves him."

" Does she? Sam thought so but.."

" Oh she does."


	3. The Rest of the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family joins them.

" Strong like her daughter, huh?" 

" Aye, strong, beautiful, gracious, giving, brillant, caring, you want me to go on?" " 

Is this me or my mum?"

" Mostly you as I don't know your mum, but from what I see, you have a lot of her in you." Sam replied running his hands through her hair," Cait thank you for inviting me. I really like your parents."

" They like you too." she whispers her voice a bit thick. She firmly reminded herself where she is. Neither of them were aware that her parents had slipped back into the room. They stand still and quiet watching them loath to intrude. 

" I am glad because I sure love their daughter." 

" Sam." her voice carries a nod of caution of fear. " I know babe, I do. But I am going nowhere. I will wait until you are ready." 

"That may take awhile." she warns.

" Okay." He can't resist her lips a moment longer. He leans in a bit more and claims her in a long kiss. Mr Balfe starts forward but his wife stopped him urging him back towards the kitchen. But before they could get there, the front door opens and the sound of several pairs of small feet enter the room ahead of their owners. It startles everyone in the room. 

" Pappa grandmum! It is Christmas. Father Christmas is coming." A gaggle of little people enter the room. 

The skid to a stop in front of their aunt and the stranger on their grandparents couch. Sam and Cait had pulled apart as soon as they heard the voices. 

" Auntie, who is he?" one of the bold little girls asks. Her cousins and siblings gather around to hear her answer. 

" Colleen, this is Sam." a slighty shaken Cait answers. How had she get so involved and forget the rest of her family was on the way.

" Is he your mate or your boyfriend?" And once again Cait thinks there has to a more dignified term then ' boyfriend' to refer to a lover, partner? at her age

. " He is both and we work together." she answers her niece. 

" Cool. He is cute." 

By this time, they had been joined by her siblings and their spouses and her parents had joined them.

" They gangs all here." Cait thinks. She stands pulling Sam up with her. 

" Everyone, may I introduce Sam Heughan. He is my partner at work and outside work. Sam this is the rest of my family. Cait's stunned family came up and introduce themselves, one by one.

" I will never recall them all." Sam thinks as his hand is shaked and his neck hugged. 

" We don't expect you to know them all." a bemused Mr Balfe says when he sees his look," The mrs sometimes confuses them and she named 7 of them.

" Oh hush. Everyone ready for dinner?" It turns out they are. Sam looks around awed at the sight of them all gathered around the Balfe's huge table. There are three no four high chairs. Colleen, the only child who's name he remembers sits at his left with Cait at his right.

" So, you work with auntie. Are you an actor or a model cause auntie does both?" 

" I am an actor." 

" But he could model." One of the ladies says," He is handsome enough." 

Cait shots her sister a dirty look. 

" Yes, but his acting is brillant, Anna." 

" $o, you are Jamie then." someone else says. Sam looks down the table for the source of that comment. 

" Yes I am." 

" My sister-in-law, Janice has read every book." Cait explains. 

" Everyone she has written so far." Janice comfirms. 

" So do I pass? As Jamie?" 

" Yes. How far have you filmed?"

" Ahhh. Not far." 

" Janice dear. Little pitchers." her husband, Collen reminds her gesturing to their wide eyed daughter, Colleen and the others. He knew where she was going with this conversation. 

" Oops. Sorry." 

" So you to meet on set?" Collen takes up the conversation ball. Steering to safer directions.

" Aye." and Sam and Cait tell the srory of her audition leaving out the kiss. 

" So romantic." sighs Colleen, who at 12 and the oldest grandchild found everything romantic. 

 

" Are you okay Sam? They haven't overwhelmed you have they?" Dinner is over and there is a lull as the men clear the table. This gives Cait a chance to drag Sam away from the melee and check on him. 

" I am okay. But there sure is a lot of them." 

" Told you."

" Aye, so you did." 

" Caitriona and Sam, where are you." They hear her mum call for them. Cait had brought them into one of the empty bedrooms. " Time for the story and carols." Mrs Balfe continues. 

" Ready for round two?" she asks. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and takes her hand.

" Aye lass." They step back into the chaos.


	4. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns of the Balfe's Christmas traditions.

They walk back into the living room hand in hand. Her parents sit on the couch surrounded by their grandchildren. They sit on their laps, beside them, and on the floor in front of them. Her siblings and their spouses are scattered around the rest of the room. 

" We saved you two a seat." one of the many Balfe sisters or is it a sister-in-law says,"but you will have to share it." 

" No problem." Sam states and leads Cait over to the one open seat in the room. It sits catty-cornered from the full couch and is by the tree. He sits in it and pulls a surprised Cait on to his lap. This move is greeted by cheers and laughter from those assembled. All who like to see Caitriona living again. Cait, for her part bares it all with good grace. She settles against Sam, placing her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and they both turn to face her da who had started talking.

" Okay, lads and lassies. You know the story." he says. 

" All but Erin, Sammy, Iann, and Ruth." interjects one of the boys.

" Aye true Danny. Your cousins and sister are to young. That is why we tell it every year. So the new babies will also know it. Okay, who wants to start?" 

" I will." one of the little girls yells out.

" Okay Bridgit. You begin." She stands up, pushs her curles from her face and starts. 

" See Mary she was engaged to Joseph but he found out she was pregnant and they weren't married yet." Here she stops and waits for the gasps from the other children. They all gasps and a few shake their heads. " So he had in mind to let her go but he loved her so he was going to do it nicely. But them he sees an angel." More gasps from the children.

" Very good." her grandmum tells her," Who wants to be next?" One by one they stand up and tell part of the story until the very end when Colleen, as the oldest, gets the privilege of finishing it. " Mary held her baby tight," she tells those assembled as she cradles her youngest cousin, 4 week old Ruth, in her arms, " and she pondered, that means thought and made a memory, of all these things. From Gabriel's announcement, the shepards and wisemen visits, in her heart. She didn't want to forget a thing."

" Excellent Colleen and everyone. Now everyone has heard the story." her pappa says. She hands a sleeping Ruth back to her mum. Cait, still cradled in Sam's arms is awed once again by the nativity story as told by her nieces and nephews. She wonders what Sam thinks. He is quiet behind her. She turns to look and finds tears in his eyes.

" Sam." she whispers.

" They are just so beautiful and pure." he explains a bit embarrassed by her catching him crying. She turns further around and gently kisses each of his cheeks and then his lips. 

" So are you Sam. So are you." 

" Okay everyone." Mr Balfe yells out," what song should we sing first?" 

There is a cascade of responses. All the children talking over each other.

" Okay, let us ask our guest. Sam, do you have a song your family likes to sing on Christmas Eve?" 

Sam, still emotional from the children's telling of the nativity and Cait's response to his tears, is speechless for a moment. 

" Ahh we always sing Do you hear what I hear."

" Perfect, will you start us out?" 

" You don't want me to do that." he protests. 

" For me." Cait asks.

" Not fair Cait." he whispers to her before reluctantly singing the first note after which, thank God, he was joined by the others. Between them they brought the song to life and Sam feels like crying again. They sang through several carols and a few Santa songs. After which, the children were allowed to open one present each. Their parents insisted on them opening the ones Sam had brought them since he wouldn't be their to see them open them tomorrow. He, after getting ages and genders from Cait, got them all books. From sturdy board books for the infants and toddlers to a young adult book for 12 year old Colleen. 

" Thank you, Sam." echoed throughout the room. Thank goodness they are all readers. 

" Read to me Sam." followed. So, after getting permission from their parents as it is getting late, he does. He gathers them around him, taking their grandparents place on rhe couch and reads. He reads 4 books before their parents remind them,

" Father Christmas won't come visit awake boys and girls." That sends them scrambling upstairs after hugs and kisses. Sam got his fair share of these. It leaves him feeling emotional. 

" Well Caitriona, are you spending the night?" her mum asks her after the children are all being settled by their parents. She looks to Sam which causes her mum to add, " Sam too of course. He can bunk with one of your nephews and you know Colleen loves when she has a sleep-over with her favorite auntie."

" And you know I love to have them with her. But we are due at his mum's pretty early tomorrow." 

" Ahh, of course. Well please come back anytime Sam.

We love having you." Her husband echoes her sentiment.

" I adored meeting you guys. Your family is extraordinary." he responds. 

" Why thank you Sam. We will see you on the telly soon." 

" Yes ma'ma." He blushes thinking about some of what they will be seeing.

 

" So that was..."

" Overwhelming." Cait offers the word he was looking for as she drives home. 

" Yes but also inspiring. Your family is incredible Cait." She smiles and reachs out for his hand keeping one hand firmly on the wheel. 

" They love you." she tells him

. " Well that is good." 

" I am going to marry you someday." he thinks as he gently strokes the hand he holds and they drive into Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So how does Caitriona Mary feel?


End file.
